


Charged With Sapphire

by Xoie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoie/pseuds/Xoie
Summary: In which Marinette is a tease and Adrien is screwed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Charged With Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to initially post on amino so I had to keep it PG. I mayyy write a much smuttier version for A03 just cause ;)
> 
> I also wrote this around 1 or 2 am and yes, this is literally just an excuse for me to write shameless fluff.
> 
> Enjoy~

"I'm serious!" 

Adrien ignored the way his fiancée squealed and continued to pull her back onto the couch.

She tried hard to fight against his strong, coiling arms but ultimately gave in, falling back down onto his lap. 

"That's it?" He chuckled, "two seconds and you throw in the towel? I thought you said you were _serious._ "

Her midnight locks, engulfed in her signature lavender scent, tickled his nostrils as she turned to face him. Immediately, his senses were filled with her perfume and Adrien had to physically restrain himself from pinning her against the cushions.

She was a dangerous woman. 

Spreading his legs to give her sufficient room to sit, Adrien found it rather amusing when she tried hard to fight off a grin.

"You're being awfully cocky tonight," she finally quipped with a pout.

Feigning offense, he removed his arms from her waist. 

"I can't believe you just said that." He dramatically threw a hand over his heart, "that hurt, woman."

The blonde watched her through jocular eyes as she smirked.

Her fingertips slowly skimmed up his arm, their touch as light as feathers. Her palm settled against his cheek and Adrien felt the atmosphere in his living room tense.

He didn't know how long he spent gazing into her sapphire eyes, hypnotized by the intensity they collided against his with. 

His heart amped up as she slowly leaned in. He glanced down at her soft, pink lips and ran his tongue along his own. 

Adrien felt his skin shiver in anticipation, the closer she inched in a painfully slow manner.

He didn't notice his eyes going half lidded or the way his back sunk against the couch. All he knew were those gorgeous eyes and that strong, lavender scent. 

Just as Marinette neared his parted lips, she abruptly stopped a breath away and smiled. 

And that's when Adrien knew he was in trouble.

Playfully pinching his cheek, she whispered in a sultry yet vexing voice. 

"You better believe I did, pretty boy." 

In an instant, she was pulling away and leaping from his lap with a laugh. 

Her sudden absence gave cold air the opening to graze against his heated skin. Adrien felt his face flush as his lips tingled from the remnant feeling of her warm, minty breath. His shock was momentary, however, simply because of her twinkling laugh that rang throughout the room.

Snapping his eyes up to set on her, he frowned while shaking his head with a smirk. 

"Tease." 

Marinette laughed before sticking out her tongue. 

He watched her with great attention as she made her way over to the armchair that nested her black handbag. 

"You melt too easily, hot stuff," she dismissed his comment with the wave of her hand.

"Is that an invitation?" 

He suppressed a chuckle as she gave him a deadpan over her shoulder. 

Reaching for her bag, she stood taller before turning to face him. "No, it's an insult." 

"Again," he gestured, "tease." 

He watched with great amusement- though, he did his best to keep it from showing- as she threw him a confused expression before looking down and noticing the short length of her sheer, wine red skater dress. 

The crease in her brows as she lifted her head was priceless. 

"Pervert." 

Adrien chuckled.

"That's low, princess." 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette turned to make her leave. 

The action prompted Adrien to lose the humor and jump to his feet.

"Wait! Mari, come on, please?" 

He crossed the distance between them in five, long strides. 

Ignoring his presence, she rummaged through her purse in search of her car keys.

"I already told you- I can't." 

Side stepping around her to block her exit, he leaned against the wall with his forearm and ducked his head in hopes of meeting her eyes. 

"Please. Just tonight. Last time. I promise!" 

Marinette paused and he witnessed her eyes snapping up to meet his. 

Adrien saw it as an opportunity and took it. "I will model for you. A whole month- no, a year. I'll even cook! I'll make you breakfast in bed- just please Mari, please? Stay?"

For a moment, a quiet fell between them.

"You really aren't going to stop, are you?" 

"Never." 

Sighing, she produced the keys from her bag and jiggled them before his puppy-dog eyes. 

"Sorry," she feigned a cringe, "but I already told Alya I was coming." 

Dropping the desperate, puppy-dog-look, Adrien gave her a well deserved deadpan. 

"You really are the worst, m'lady." 

Flashing him a mischievous smile, she winked, "thank you." 

With a sigh, Adrien followed her through his large apartment, all the way to the front door. 

"Right, don't do anything stupid," Marinette began as she applied some lip gloss. "Don't leave your apartment-" breaking her focus away from her reflected lips, she moved her gaze to set on his reflection standing just behind hers in the mirror, "-I mean it, Adrien. I don't want to spot Chat noir  _ anywhere _ tonight." 

"Okay, okay," he waved. 

He noticed the way her brows creased upon his reaction and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Adrien, I'm serious." 

With his eyes focused on her reflection, he took a step closer. Gently placing both his hands on her shoulders, he slowly worked his palms on her tender muscles before leaning in to whisper against the shell of her ear, "mhm, just like earlier on the couch?" 

The corners of his lips quirked upon the way she softly sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. Pressing a soft kiss just above her ear, he shifted closer as he felt her body relax beneath his palms. 

"Why are you like this?" Marinette whispered. 

Skimming his nose down the side of her neck, he placed another kiss on her pulse point while his one hand went to move her sleek ponytail away from his face. 

"Like what?" he breathed against her fragranced skin.

"Like a stray clinging on," she sighed.

Adrien angled his face and smiled against her sensitive skin before leaving a damp, open mouthed kiss on the same spot. 

"I really hate you, Agreste." 

Pulling away with a soft bite, he admired the delicate, faint, burgundy mark that bloomed in place. 

"I know." 

Letting go of her shoulders, he placed his hands on her hips and swiftly turned her around, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips.

Leaning down to place his forehead on hers, he had to hold back his laugh upon the way she so disapprovingly shook her head.

Her arms, however, were quick to wound around his neck. 

Adrien appreciated her stilettos. The height difference between them didn't usually allow him to pull stunts like these without her falling into his chest. He liked the extra inches her heels offered.

His hands ran up her sides and he felt her tremble against his palms. The feeling sent a bolt of electricity shooting down his spine. He noticed how her eyes were carefully set on his lips. 

Before he could tease her about it, she broke the silence that had fallen between them with a quiet voice.

"Don't do anything stupid-" 

"-don't go out. Yes, yes, I know." 

He leaned in close and felt her breath against his lips and quivered. 

"Anything else, princess?" 

He swallowed hard as she bit her lip. 

"Don't break into my apartment," she whispered. 

"Done." 

He waited. One beat, then two.

"And kiss me, you idiot," she barely breathed before capturing his lips. 

Adrien sighed as his mouth locked against hers; like a pair of perfect puzzle pieces.

She tasted like mint and honey. Sweet and flavourful. 

He shifted closer and felt her press herself against his abdomen. His one hand traveled along her spine while the other wound her ponytail around it. 

Gently pulling at her hair, he shivered upon the way she softly moaned and angled her mouth to deepen the heated kiss. 

He was on fire. 

The sensation of her nails scraping against his scalp, her fingers coiling into his hair, her lips brushing his as they tilted their heads from side to side, her breath, her delightful sounds, to the way her teeth raked against his lips. 

It engulfed him in ardent flames. It caused fireworks to polyphonically burst within his chest. 

Her perfume, her taste, her touch, they pulled him in with sweetness only to set him ablaze. 

He was down on his knees for her. He always would for as long as he lived. It was a truth as real as the glittering ring on her finger. 

As they finally broke away, panting, Adrien held her gaze for what felt like a blissful eternity. He studied the way her eyes glowed beneath the lights of his apartment. He memorized every twinkle, every shade of blue that encompassed those gorgeous irises. 

And in that moment, as Marinette broke away from his gaze and melted into his arms with a soft hum, Adrien knew that he was the luckiest man on the planet. 

Forever charged with sapphire.


End file.
